comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America and
Captain America and... is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America & Black Widow #639: 28 Nov 2012 Current Issue :Captain America & Black Widow #640: 19 Dec 2012 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Sometimes twice-monthly. Final issue is #640. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' - During World War II, 4-F Steve Rogers was transformed by an experimental super-soldier serum to become America's Fighting Hero. After being frozen in suspended animation, he was revived in modern times, and is now America's living hero & legend, and leader of The Avengers. - WikiPedia Allies *'Nick Fury' - This WWII veteran is now the leader of the anti-terrorism force S.H.I.E.L.D. - WikiPedia *'Agent 13/Sharon Carter' - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers' former girlfriend. - WikiPedia Enemies *'The Winter Solider' - This cold war-era Soviet assassin has recently been reactivated--and was revealed to be Captain America's former WWII-era partner, Bucky! *'The Red Skull' - A former Nazi, and Captain America's greatest enemy. Recently deceased. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate: An international counterterrorism and intelligence agency, led by Nick Fury. - WikiPedia Recent Storylines Captain America & Black Widow #640 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain America & Black Widow #639 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Captain America & Bucky: The Life Story of Bucky Barnes' - Collects #620-624. "The secret story of Captain America's early days is revealed here, told from Bucky Barnes' point of view. What was Cap and Bucky's first mission together?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151192 *'Captain America & Bucky: Old Wounds' - Collects #625-628. "The original Human Torch guest-stars as Captain America teams up with Bucky in the present day — for the first time?! Who is this uncanny twin to Cap’s first sidekick, and where did he come from? The deadly legacy of the original Human Torch and the mad android Adam II are revealed as Captain America battles an army of deadly Cap-killer androids!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160833 *'Captain America: Return of the Winter Soldier Omnibus' - Collects #620-628, plus Captain America vol. 6 #11-19, Fear Itself #7.1, and Winter Soldier #1-14. - - (forthcoming, May 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'Captain America & Bucky: The Life Story of Bucky Barnes' - Collects #620-624. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151192 *'Captain America & Bucky: Old Wounds' - Collects #625-628. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160841 *'Captain America & Hawkeye' - Collects #629-632. "Something’s rotten in the San Andres Mountains — and it’s eating the locals! Captain America and Hawkeye investigate, but all the patriotism and arrows in the world may not be enough to save the two Avengers from a hive of dino-monstrosities! And when the Hybrid Queen awakens — in a big way — only Cap, Hawkeye and Stegron the Dinosaur Man (?!) are left to stop her!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160868 *'Captain America & Iron Man' - Collects #633-635 & 635.1. "Captain America and Iron Man head to Madripoor for a technology expo! What could possibly go wrong? Everything, that’s what — especially when Batroc’s Brigade shows up, and a technological nightmare threatens to bring the world to its knees! As Cap and Tony fight their way through Madripoor in search of the villains behind the disaster, the elusive Kashmir Vennema is prepared to sell the dangerous secrets she’s stolen to the highest bidder — including A.I.M. and M.O.D.O.K. — and foremost among those secrets is complete specs on Iron Man’s armor." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165789 *'Captain America & Black Widow' - Collects #636-640. "Captain America and the Black Widow are on a deadly collision course, as Kashmir Venemma and her multiversal corporation have sent them on a wild goose chase through countless worlds. Chased by a superpowered kill squad, Cap and Widow jaunt through the multiverse, battle corporate-sponsored alien war machines and face...Lizard-Ock!? But as the two Avengers battle ever closer to their goal, the stage is set for a final assault against Venemma Multiversal! Guest-starring Hawkeye, Iron Man, and... Dr. Doom?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165789 *'Captain America and the Avengers: The Complete Collection' - Collects #629-640 & 635.1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Captain America created by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First published in 2011 starting with issue #620, assuming the numbering of the regular Captain America series. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 06 Jun 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/cullen-bunn-captain-america-namor.html Cullen Bunn Teams Up with Ed Brubaker on Captain America] * 19 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/cullen-bunn-captain-america-wolverine.html Cullen Bunn Scares Wolverine, Teams Up with Captain America] * 01 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/captain-america-bucky-james-asmus-111201.html James Asmus Joins Captain America & Bucky As Co-Writer] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Captain America - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Captain America Category:Super-Hero